


To The Moon And Back

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Polly is truly head over heals for him, Soft Yolly vibes, Yann can be a real softie, Yolly, a very short look into their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: A bit of relaxation was exactly what Polly needed to relieve herself from the stress of exams and of course Yann would deliver in the form of a late evening picnic and cuddles under the stars
Relationships: Polly Chapman/Yann Fredericks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you amazing people ! This is my first time ever writing Yann & Polly's relationship so that's exciting !! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

The sun had just begun to set, an orangey red huh cast over Hogwarts. The grounds were deserted, not a person in sight. All that could be heard was the distant noise of the castle and the last of the birds chirping before they settled for the evening. A warm breeze quietly blew, causing the leaves to ruffle ever so slightly as it passed through. It was nearing the summer holidays, the end of May coming into view. The library, the common rooms were all full of students getting that last minute revision in before the exams commenced the following week, leaving the corridors and grounds vacant.

The patter of their shoes against the concrete seemed intensified due to the silence as Yann and Polly made their way down the steps, hand in hand towards the Quidditch pitch. “Yann, tell me where we’re going …. We should be studying” Polly spoke, a willingness in her voice to know why her boyfriend had torn her away from her notes and dragged her out of the castle. “Patience my love …. You’ll see” he replied, a smirk appearing across his face followed by a cheeky wink as he kept walking, Polly a few steps behind but their hands still interlinked. 

They eventually reached the end of the path, turning towards the entrance to the pitch. “The Quidditch pitch? ….. Why are we going there?” Polly questioned, tugging on Yann’s arm and bringing him to halt. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face Polly. His bright smile was beaming across his face, a mischievous look in his eye. He took Polly’s other hand in his, rubbing his thumb slightly over her knuckles as he began to speak. “Do you trust me?” he asked, tilting his head slightly as he awaited Polly’s reply. “Why are we-” she began but was cut off by Yann. “Honey … Do you trust me?” he asked again, a giggle filling the quiet air. Polly paused for a moment before a smile crept onto her face as she nodded her head. 

Yann smiled back, placing a soft kiss on her pale cheek as he made his way behind her, lifting his hands to cover her eyes. “No peeking now” he spoke as he started to guide them forwards. They made their way through the tunnel, the air getting that little bit warmer as they entered and cooling slightly as they emerged. Polly could feel the concrete meet the grass under her step as she walked. They eventually came to a stop yet Yann didn't remove his hands from her eyes. “Promise to keep them closed until I say so if I take my hands off?” he questioned causing Polly to giggle. “I guess” she replied, squeezing her eyes shut under Yann’s hands. He removed them, letting his hand fall to her waist before he moved away. He returned a moment later, taking his spot to her side as he told her to open her eyes. 

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she opened her eyes, being met with one of the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen. A picnic blanket lay perfectly centered in the middle of the pitch. Various sweets and treats lay on the blanket, alongside two bottles of pumpkin juice. Lanterns that were charmed to float by themselves surrounded the set up, ready to illuminate the area perfectly once the sun had set. Polly felt the smile on her face widen, causing her slightly pink tinted cheeks to ache slightly. She turned her gaze towards Yann, his eyes soft as he waited for her reaction. She struggled to formulate words, a fumbled “Why” all she could muster. 

Yann turned her to face him, one hand on her waist as the other locked with her left hand. “I've seen how stressed you’ve been about the exams and how much the work and worry is getting to you so I thought this-” He spoke, gesturing towards the picnic. “would be a good way to relax for the evening because you deserve a break, you've been working so hard for the exams …. and also because I just wanted a little alone time… the two of us without books in the way”. The both of them laughed before Polly lent in, leaving a soft kiss on Yann’s chapped lips. As they broke apart slightly, Polly spoke up. “You're the best… do you know that” she whispered, their noses touching as neither of them wanted to break contact so soon. 

“I guess I can be” Yann replied, leaning in for another kiss. Once they broke apart again, Yann reached his hand out before speaking. “Shall we?” he asked, a posh tone added to his voice. Polly found herself giggling as she took his hand in hers as they made their way towards the blanket. Once they were comfy, Yann opened the bottles of pumpkin juice, handing one to Polly as they began nibbling on the various treats scattered around. They chatted about everything and anything that didn't relate to exams, messed around as Yann flung every flavour beans at Polly who attempted to dodge them. After a while the treats were gone and the sun had set completely, the lanterns now the only source of light. 

Yann lay flat on his back with Polly close to his side, her head leaning on his shoulder. They gazed at the stars spotted throughout the dark sky, picking out the constellations they had learnt about. A soft kiss on his neck caused Yann to let his gaze drop to Polly who was looking up at him through bright blue eyes that sparkled in the artificial light. She spoke up first, her voice no higher than a whisper even though they were alone. 

“Thank you for this … I really needed it” she said, pushing herself up so she was now looking down at Yann. “No need to thank me, my love … it’s what you deserve” he replied, pulling her down into a hug. Giggles filled the air as they hugged, Yann tickling Polly’s side as she tried to escape. Eventually he let her go, her small frame lying to his side once more as they both leaned in. The kiss lasted longer than the previous. Their lips moving in unison under the night sky, Yann’s hands on Polly’s waist as her hands cupped his cold cheeks, her thumbs rubbing over the skin softly. “I love you” Polly mumbled against his lips as they stopped. Yann opened his eyes, his deep brown ones locking with Polly’s, a smile on both their faces. 

“I love you to the moon and back Polly Chapman” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this very short, very random piece of Yann & Polly's relationship I came up with ! It was a lot of fun to do and I definitely want to wrote more of them in the future ! 
> 
> I know Yolly is a well loved ship in this fandom and sadly there is not many fics solely focused on their relationship so hopefully I've given a little bit of wholesome content to their ship with this fic and I hope to provide more in the future ! 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think of this so any comments or kudos will be much appreciated ! 
> 
> Thanks again and See you soon !


End file.
